


The Luthor heir and the Farmboy

by jezebel



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Luthor heir and the Farmboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luthor heir and the Farmboy

The Luthor heir and the Farmboy -  
The stuff of legends, they say;  
A love that may still end in hate;  
It could go either way.

A fine line between love and hate,  
A line that could be crossed.  
They were willing to gamble for love  
But what is the final cost?

Constant in each other's life,  
They will always be there  
As friends or as enemies  
They're an unbeatable pair.

Powerful emotions  
That rule their hearts and heads.  
Will they end at each other's throats?  
Or in each other's beds?


End file.
